


Faim

by Alake



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Hadès] Shura a une fringale nocturne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alaiya).



> Ecrit pour la communauté LiveJournal Hybridation.  
> Le prompt citait comme source d'inspiration _9 semaines 1/2_. Je n'ai pas vu le film, (ou alors c'était y'a tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus) mais j'ai quand même tenté, parce que miam. Au final, je crois que ça donne un truc 20 % pub pour produits laitiers, 80 % angst, 100 % fanservice. A vos risques et périls.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux et concepts de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada et à ses ayants droit. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, celui de mes lecteurs.

Angelo sentit le matelas bouger, entendit la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir, puis se refermer après avoir laissé passer la silhouette furtive de son amant. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité, soupira. Il s'était réveillé quelques secondes auparavant mais, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit ou même émerger complètement, Shura s'était éclipsé – sans doute en direction de la cuisine, comme à son habitude.

Il n'était pas rare que le Capricorne soit dérangé par des rêves importuns. Mais contrairement à Angelo dont les victimes sans visage venaient se rappeler à son bon souvenir dans des cauchemars d'une violence féroce, l'Espagnol ne criait pas, ne se débattait pas. Ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits, mais des rêves de bonheur, de tranquillité, d'une vie dépourvue de sang et de combats. Des rêves où il n'avait pas tué Aioros, où il ne s'était pas fait vaincre par un enfant, où il n'avait pas abandonné son honneur de Chevalier en utilisant une attaque taboue contre ses pairs. Des rêves où il n'était jamais mort, où il ne s'était jamais battu. Où il vivait une vie ordinaire, loin du Sanctuaire et de ses drames.

Loin de ses pairs et d'Angelo.

Grimaçant, celui-ci pêcha son boxer sur le tapis pour l'enfiler en quatrième vitesse et se leva à son tour, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il connaissait le Temple du Capricorne par cœur, et le minuscule rai de lumière qui filtrait par la porte entrouverte était suffisant pour ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Il pénétra dans la pièce en silence et s'immobilisa, le regard fixé sur la silhouette anguleuse découpée dans le rectangle lumineux du réfrigérateur. Comme à chaque fois, Shura s'était jeté sur la première nourriture disponible pour chasser le goût de cette existence trop douce, trop fade, trop sucrée. Un carton de lait à la main, les yeux fermés, il buvait à même le goulot à longs traits avides. Fasciné, le Cancer s'avança, surprenant son amant qui se retourna brusquement, quelques gouttes lactées dégoulinant le long de son menton. Il leva machinalement la main pour les essuyer les doigts d'Angelo se refermèrent sur son poignet et l'en empêchèrent, alors que sa langue légèrement râpeuse – _une langue de chat_ – allait cueillir le lait jusque sur son torse où il avait coulé, pour remonter le long de sa gorge et finir sa course dans sa bouche. Le carton de lait tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd, oublié, lorsque Shura le lâcha pour plonger sa main dans la tignasse de l'Italien et approfondir le baiser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque lorsque les lèvres du Cancer délaissèrent les siennes pour aller se perdre le long d'une épaule musculeuse et sèche.

– T'as besoin de moi. Alors je suis là.

Secouant la tête, le Capricorne repoussa son amant de quelques centimètres.

– Retourne te coucher. J'arrive tout de suite.

– Non.

Le torse chaud et dur était solide sous sa main, réel. Shura abandonna. Angelo avait raison : il en avait besoin, et plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il voulait se raccrocher à la réalité, se prouver que ce monde était le vrai, que ses rêves n'étaient que fiction sans fondement.

Il le repoussa encore, et cette fois le Cancer se laissa faire. Il faut dire que l'Espagnol y avait mis les arguments en happant ses lèvres et en forçant à reculer avec tout son corps. Il ne voulait plus l'éloigner de lui : il voulait simplement se dégager du frigo dont la froideur commençait à lui hérisser le poil. Angelo fit donc un pas en arrière, puis un autre, avant de buter contre la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Loin d'en être incommodé, il s'y appuya et se laissa embrasser par son amant qui avait apparemment décidé de prendre les choses en main. Littéralement, s'il devait en juger par celle qui le caressait à travers le tissu décidément trop épais de son boxer, ou celle qui errait sur son torse à la recherche de ses points sensibles. Il renversa la tête en arrière, offrit sa gorge aux dents de Shura qui y sema à sa guise des marques rouges de possession que le Cancer ne chercherait pas à dissimuler.

La porte du réfrigérateur se referma avec un grincement discret et plongea la pièce dans une pénombre seulement troublée par la faible lumière de la lune, qui s'invitait à travers la fenêtre sans volets. Peu leur importait de n'y voir qu'en ombres et contours ; ils connaissaient parfaitement la peau de l'autre, l'or cuivré ou l'albâtre pâle qui s'éveillaient sous les bouches, sous les mains. Les sous-vêtements importuns furent ôtés à la hâte, les cuisses puissantes de l'Italien s'écartèrent pour attirer son amant plus près de lui. Le souffle court, il grogna quand le Capricorne prit le temps de le préparer. Mais celui-ci, malgré son excitation, n'avait pas envie de blesser son compagnon peu habitué à ce rôle.

– Tu comptes... nnfh me faire attendre... encore longtemps ? haleta Angelo, à bout de patience, alors que les doigts de Shura allaient et venaient en lui avec une facilité suspecte.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'avait fait l'Espagnol pour les rendre aussi glissants, il voulait juste... qu'il le prenne, maintenant, tout de suite.

– Jamais content, hein ? grommela le Capricorne en mordant légèrement l'intérieur d'un genou qui reposait sur son épaule.

La faim qui l'avait tenaillé au réveil s'était muée en une brûlure d'une toute autre nature, à présent. Il avait besoin de posséder le Cancer, d'imprimer au fer rouge son goût et sa forme au fond de son esprit. Pour chasser ces images trop parfaites que ses rêves lui montraient, pour être sûr.

 _Et même_ , songea-t-il en saisissant à pleine main les fesses d'Angelo pour les écarter et appuyer son sexe raide entre elles _. Même si ma vie était un rêve, tant pis. Je préfère vivre une fiction que ne pas l'avoir, lui._

Parce que c'était cela, qui manquait à cette vie « idéale ». Cette relation dure, exigeante, mais si forte qu'elle emplissait chaque creux de son âme, recouvrait chaque cicatrice laissée par ses combats. Dans ses rêves, point d'Angelo qui s'est accaparé toute la couverture au réveil. Pas de chaussettes sales sous son lit, de débardeur sur sa chaise, de jean en tas sur le tapis qu'il ramasse et replie en maugréant. Pas d'odeur de café pour l'accueillir le matin dans la cuisine, ni de corps chaud pour s'endormir le soir. Pas d'engueulades, pas de passion. Rien... un grand vide glacial.

Une main agrippa sa nuque et le tira vers l'avant, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

– Shura. _Reste avec moi_.

Une bouche brutale prit possession de la sienne, une langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres et l'étouffa presque dans sa volonté de le posséder, de le réveiller. _Oui. Oui, c'est ça la réalité._

Alors il se mit à bouger lentement, savourant chacune des sensations qui s'offraient à lui. Le corps dur et puissant sous le sien, son odeur mâle et sensuelle, son goût de sel et de débauche, les grondements qui s'échappaient de sa poitrine, son souffle court. L'étroitesse brûlante dans laquelle il se glissait encore et encore, s'astreignant au calme et à la retenue – mais comment se retenir lorsque son amant lui enfonçait ses talons dans les reins et griffait son dos pour en avoir plus ? Incapable de résister, il amplifia ses mouvements, transformant leurs râles en cris rauques. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, mais Angelo le tenait, l'agrippait, et il se laissait engloutir, enfermer dans son étreinte sans espoir d'y échapper jamais. Se perdre en lui pour mieux se retrouver, pour reprendre pied dans la réalité _. Sa_ réalité.

Le Cancer s'arquait sous les coups de reins de son amant, offert et avide. Shura était là, avec lui, en lui. Il ne risquait pas de disparaître dans ce monde onirique dont il n'avait eu que quelques aperçus à travers le cosmos endormi de l'Espagnol, mais qui l'avait glacé d'horreur. Un monde si propre, si doux, si _parfait._ Lui était loin de la perfection, il le savait. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'autoriserait pas le Capricorne à se laisser séduire. Il était _à lui_ , nom de nom.

Il l'encouragea de la voix, le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements. Il le fallait ; il était sur le point de jouir sans même avoir touché à son propre sexe, et il ne voulait pas partir avant lui. Pas ce soir. Surtout pas.

Shura se mordit violemment la lèvre pour tenir encore un peu. Les mots d'Angelo coulaient comme des frissons le long de son échine pour aller embraser ses reins d'un orgasme imminent. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine... c'était si bon. La table pourtant solide grinçait et tanguait sous leurs mouvements violents, mais il n'en avait cure. Il en voulait encore. Entendre les cris de plaisir de son amant, sentir ses cuisses se resserrer autour de lui et ses ongles courts s'enfoncer dans ses bras... Les muscles internes du Cancer se resserrèrent soudain autour de son sexe et il en eut le souffle coupé alors que celui de l'Italien s'expulsait de ses poumons en un long gémissement sourd, son ventre contracté par saccades tandis qu'il jouissait enfin. Shura s'abattit sur lui un instant plus tard, terrassé par la violence de son propre plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute, haletants et épuisés, endoloris mais incapables de se décoller pour trouver une position plus confortable. Finalement, ce fut Angelo qui rompit le silence.

– Je te préviens : t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher.

Une ombre de sourire joua sur les lèvres du Capricorne, qui passa inaperçue dans l'obscurité mais se retrouva dans son ton lorsqu'il répondit :

– T'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. C'est toi que je veux, personne d'autre.

– J'espère bien. Y'a aucune utilité à aller là où je ne suis pas. Pigé ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la voix de l'Espagnol ne s'élève à nouveau, légèrement enrouée.

– Ouais. Pigé.

Un son qui ressemblait beaucoup à un petit soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, puis une main alla fourrager dans la chevelure en bataille de Shura en même temps qu'un grognement franchissait les lèvres d'Angelo.

– C'est malin. Tu m'as donné faim.


End file.
